Erika Harpe
'''Erika Harpe '''is a dark mage in the dark guild Vile Sacrifice. She uses Devil Slayer Magic that involves swords. Appearance Erika owns an dark red coat which go down to her knees but almost never wears it since it's hot outside so Keis has to carry it for her. She wears a black shirt, shorts and a pair of leather boots. Her short and dark red hair goes to down to her cheeks and her eyes are a deep emerald green. The green earring on her right ear and the bangles on her wrists give off the radiance of a person from a wealthy family. Her guild mark is green and on her right shoulder. The night before she had longer hair but cut it off because it gets in the way during a fight and she wanted to change it after having long hear for quite a time now. After the cut she missed her hair a bit. Personality Erika is a cheerful character who smiles a lot. She loves to shop and gets easily distracted by jewels and clothes resulting in Keis picking her up and carry away. Her favourite colour is green and she likes to cook. She's a strict person and would show off a boss-like demeanour if someone acts out of line. She tries to keep a stern and business-like face but in reality, she wants to show empathy to the people but since her line of work doesn't allow this she has to control herself. If Chris' misbehaves she reprimands him and acts serious with him since his personality is the worst. With Keis she acts sometimes the same way but also shows him her friendly side and feels much more comfortable like this. When Keis grumbles or mentions he wants other people to shut up she replies politely and friendly with the people asking them to be more silent. She worries a lot about Keis and loves children. During a fight her personality changes. Her face becomes seemingly cold and she licks her lips when she successfully landed a hit. When one of her hits didn't got her approval she would click with her tongue unsatisfied. History Magic and Abilities Devil Slayer Magic: Erika is adept in Devil Slayer Magic that involves the usage of swords. After eating the handle of the sword she was able to cast a blade onto the handle that was much longer and was sharp enough to slice through the skin of a demon who had hard skin. Lacrima Enhanced Boots: The heels of he boots are embed with green lacrimas with the sign of a boot with a feather. With these she was able to move quickly and form a gust of wind in her way. Enhanced Sight Immense Hearing Enhanced Smell Enhanced Magic Power Enhanced Strength Immense Speed Immense Movement Immense Perception Master Swordsmanship Specialist Synopsis In X819 Erika travels with Keis, Chris and co to Crocus for three missions. One of them to help infiltrating the Grand Magic Games to investigate an incident that involves Demons. The second one to retrieve information from an informant and the last one to get into contact with Miriam Lacrim to take her child and gain the support of her. Arriving with Keis in an illegal betting basement under a pizzeria the both of them met Miriam Lacrim with her ill child Samael who is under the effect of a Demon Seed. Keis extracted the overflowing Demon Particles and stabilized him saving his life. Miriam agreed with Erika to help the dark guild Vile Sacrifice with support in every manner she could. Leaving the place they had to help Chris who got into trouble with thug mages. Beating them up Erika had to go after a thug who stole the objects of their mission. During the pursued Erika followed Clarisse who stole the objects by jumping over roofs to get her. Eventually, she caught her and defeated her without trouble. After having accomplished everything they had she went back with the other to the guild. Trivia * Erika is ambidextrous. * One of her favourite hobbies are to buy, own and marvel at jewels from various sizes. * Her favourite colour is green. * She adores children and spends most of her time taking care of the children in the guild orphanage.